1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which outputs a thumbnail image signal so as to display a plurality of images at a glance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thumbnail image display apparatus which reads in a plurality of images of film frames from a photographic film and displays them at a glance upon a monitor screen is per se known. It should be noted that by "thumbnail image" is meant an index image or a table of contents image. With this thumbnail image display apparatus, the images of a plurality of film frames are read in and stored for use for thumbnail image display, and the thumbnail images are displayed as required.
On the other hand, with a full screen display in which the image of a single film frame is displayed as a lone image upon the screen, the image can be inspected or can be processed in various manners such as magnification, shifting, or rotation.
With prior art thumbnail image display apparatuses, even though in full screen display the image may be processed for each film frame by performing magnification or reduction, shifting, rotation and the like, the problem has existed that the details of processing are not precisely represented in the thumbnail images.